My Type
by BlackreekLoner
Summary: After Alma's death. Kanda is left alone and depressed. As Lenalee and his friends set him up for a date at his birthday party. A certain person appears but will Kanda be ready for this? (Tyki x Kanda. Lemons in later chapters)


~~~_Well this is my first story here so yea. I am not the best writer but practice makes perfect. This is a fanfic of Tyki x Kanda so if you don't like this sort of thing please avoid it. Welp here we go~~~_**_Blackreek_**

It was late at night when Kanda had finally decided to leave the party. Usually, he would have been at home at this time. If it weren't for the annoying person he called a friend.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Lenalee clutched onto his coat jacket attempting to seat him down on the leather couch. She had personally planned this for him at least thats what she had said. Though it looked like more of attempt to get him a date. Lenalee had called him earlier, screaming. Kanda begining to panic, agreed to come over and help her with what she called a 'break -in'. What he found instead was a household of his friends standing infront of well made poster with the words '**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY'_** in blue blocky letters.

Before he could turn around and leave. Lavi and Allen had grabbed him. Guiding him into the biggest room in the house. The living room was decorated with blue streamers, gold and pink balloons floating around. In the middle sat a table covered in a pink cloth, presents varying in size sat ontop with sparkling ribbons. The sliding door was open revealing the backyard. There was tables on the lush green grass, party lights, a pond filled with lotus flowers, a wooden bar and grill which Tiedoll was in charge of ( Cloudnine was not far behind making sure he wouldn't burn his beard to a crisp). And a pinãta in the shape of a donkey. Kanda scowled and looked at Lenalee who gave him a small giggle.

"You said someone was breaking in"

"Oh, well it was true. Allen had crawled in through the window to connect the lights and I mistaken him for a burgler. But hey now we can celabrate your birthday"

"Right," he crossed his arms over his chest scanning the crowd. For some reason a certain gender was greater than the other.

"Why are there so many guys?"

"Hm. No idea"

"Lenalee"

" Fine. I not only made you a party but I also plan to get you a date. I mean you need someone to love you. After Alma passed you have been more depressed. I hate seeing you like that."

" I appreciate the idea but Lenalee I don't know if I'm ready"

"Just try to talk and have fun, please. For me. For Alma."

"Fine."

"Thanks," she smiled and hugged him. He ruffled her short hair and flicked her forehead lightly. She stuck her tongue out before walking over to help Miranda set up the plates.

"Have fun," he looked down at his phone. _6:30pm_ came out the thin numbers on his screen. The background was a picture of him and Alma sitting at the park. Alma's hair ruffled by the wind, his cheeks a rosy color. 'God' why was he doing this again. He turned it off and stuffed it into his pocket.

He walked over to the wooden bar and order a cold beer. Tapping his fingers on the table as he watched everyone else. Lavi, and Lenalee sat at a table laughing at Allen's eating habits.Timothy was playing with a little girl. Kanda squinted trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"Road please come here"

Kanda sat up and looked at the newest arrivals to party. Road skipped over to a male with short curly hair and brown eyes. Swaying impatiently as he fixed her bow.

Allen ran over hugging the eldest males.

"Nea, Mana you came."

"Of course we couldn't decline the invitation of this wonderful young lady," Nea said as he bowed towards Lenalee. Who blushed and curtsied in return.

Kanda rolled his eyes and watched as Road ran over. Handing him a box and a card. He said Thank you and opened the red box. Inside lay a braclet on blue tissue paper. It had blue beads with small golden beads between each blue one. Some of the beads had a letter of his name carved into them. He slipped it on.

Placing the box on the side and grabbing the card open. It was painted blue with small flowers on the side. The letters was written in thick black ink with slightly curved ends.

**_Dear Kanda Yu,_**

**_Though I know we haven't probably spoken to each other I can't help but to feel close to you. My feeling for you are strong and keep on getting stronger. I hope I get to learn more about you and to pleasure your greatest desires._**

**_~Tyki Mikk_**

Kanda swallowed and looked behind him to find a tall young man staring at him. He had never seen anyone one like Mikk. So confident and sure of himself. It made him feel weak and small. Which he hated. And that meant he hated Tyki.

He turned around and took a sip from his beer. The liquid burned his throat and left a spicy taste on his tongue.

"Well you must be Kanda."

He turned to find a pair of piercing golden eyes staring deep into his blue ones. Tyki sat down next to him adjusting his collar before ordering a drink. He looked at him again and stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture.

" Name's Tyki Mikk."

~ ~~~~~~~~~

**_On mi lord. That took forever. Anyway comment and give me your thoughts_**.

Baii


End file.
